Panic Attack
by Emmett Cullens little sis
Summary: Bella Swan has had Panic Attacks for quit some time now. After having a fight with her mom she leaves to live with her dad and meets one strang Edward Cullen. Well her panic attacks stop or get worse?
1. Panic Attack

BPOV Panic Attack

I took calm reashering breaths to stop my panic attack from starting up. I sure as hell did not want to go to the hospital on my mother's birthday!

_Yeah... You don't need another inberissing thing to add your list. Do you?_

I ran to the bathroom to hide from my ex-boyfriend who was the cause of said panic attack... I shut the door quietly as not to draw unesseray attention to myself. And to cause my mother to have Phil take down the door again because she thought I was going to try to kill myself... ppsshhh like I was going to try that again! I looked at myself in the mirror, and then remember that I had some Prozac in my bedroom. I slowly opened the door and popped my head out to see if anyone was out there.

Luckily there wasn't, I slowly walked out and shut the door slowly behind me. I quietly ran down the hall to my room that was only four doors down for the bathroom. I slowly opened my door, tipped toed in and shut the door quietly behind me. I peractuly sprinted to my dresser where it was. I opened the drawer and pulled out my bottle of Prozac. I opened it, and took one before my panic attack got worse and I did have to go to the hospital. I knew it would take a few minutes to kick in, But that didn't stop me for pacing back and forth in front of my king size bed. After pacing what seemed like an hour, I layed down on my bed and closed my eyes. My panic attack had finally gone away. I had just closed my eyes when my door swung opened and hit the wall. "Bella! Where have you been? We have been looking for you for an hour!

I have been yelling your name up and down this hall!" Renee screamed at me, form my door way. Phil just stood there shaking his head with a frown on his face. "I was in here." I said trying to be calm so I wouldn't blow up on her. She glared at me and slammed my door shut so no one could hear her scream at me, But Phil, Her and me..."Now where was I? Oh yes, Bella, You scared me half to death!" She yelled at me. Well at least she's not pulling the old 'what if something happened to you?' thing... "Bella, what if something happened to you?" Damn spoke to soon...

_Oh. Just hush!_

I just sat there was she went through her list of things that could have happen while I was in the bathroom. "You could have been raped and-" I cut her off before she could say more. "Fuck mother I was in the god damn bathroom!" I almost screamed, her eyes widened at what I had said. "Isabella Marie Swan! Which your mouth!" She yelled at me, I glared at her. "Well I was!" I said defending myself. "Don't you dare talk to your mother like that!" She yelled in my face. Phil ran over to hold Renee back so that she wouldn't hit me like she normally would. The rage started to build in me. "I want to move in with my father!" As soon as it was would there my eyes went wide, and I shut my mouth. She stopped struggling to get out of Phil's arms and gasped "What did you just say?" I looked at her straight in the eyes "I want to move in with my father." I said flat out. I stood, walked to the door and felt. Her and Phil standing there with their mouths hanging open. I walked to the closet (which was right next to the front door) grabbed my purse and jacket. I opened the door and walked out with Renee yelling at me to come inside so we could work this out, but I just kept walking.

I bet we looked really funny. I mean Renee running after me down the street yelling at me to come in side, and I just kept walking not even looking back at her. I pulled out my phone after I lost Renee about two blocks back where she ran out of breath from running in her heels. I flipped through my phone looking for the number. I finally found it; I sat down and looked at the number trying to work up the confidence to call. I took a deep breath and hit call. I put it up to my ear, it rang and rang. Then on the fourth ring I was about to hang up when someone answered. "Hello?" A groggy voice asked. Shit! I forgot the time differences there! Damn it's like two in the morning there and two in the after noon...Oops... "Dad? It's me." I said, He didn't answer for a minute. "Bella is this you?" He asked. I stopped walking. Is there another Bella I don't know about? "Yeah Dad it's me." I said with a nodded even though he couldn't see it. "Oh. Well that do I own the honor to?" He asked still sounding a little groggy.

"Well I wanted to ask you something..." I said try to stall it as a long as I could. I always had a fear of asking things form Charlie. I was afraid he would tell me no. "What is it kiddo? You need money?" He asked sounding a little worried. "No Dad I don't need money. Well I left Moms house...And-" I was cut off by Charlie "If you could stay here. Of course Bella I have been waiting for you to leave that wit- I mean your mother for some time now..." He said correcting himself at the end. I laughed, I remember when I was younger he would always call her a witch... "Really?" I asked with a huge ass grin that made the lady standing next to me look at me like 'what the fuck are you smoking?'

I just laugh which made her pull her little girl on the other side of her away from me. "Yes. Bella I would love to have you home. I'll send some money over and fly you out. You can start school next week." He said, his groggy voice gone and replaced with a bubbly, excited voice. "All right." I said with a smile, we sorted out where the money was going to go. Renee had opened up a bank account for me, when I was ten for the child support Charlie would send every month. We talked for an hour, we decided He would send the money over tomorrow and I would fly out as soon as we found a good flight for me get on. Charlie was going to look it up as soon as we got off the phone call me back, transfer the money over to my account. Tomorrow, Then I would go over to the library to pay for the flight. Because there was no way in hell I was going home to do it! We hung up, and I went start to the library to find something good to read...


	2. Going Home

Chapter 2 Going Home

I slowly stood to walk off the plane, so I could stretch my lags'. Which hart like hell! I looked around for Charlie, but was unable to find him at first glance. This worried me a little…. What if he forgot? Or worse what if he was killed! My breathing picked up a little, and then I saw him. Standing there in the crowd with a huge ass grin plastered on him face. "Bella! You've grow sense the last time!" Well let's see Charlie I haven't seen you sense what? I was like what seven? And now I'm fifth teen….. "Hay dad! Um- Dad thanks for letting me stay with you….." Was all I could get out and not break out crying. "Where is she Charlie? I want to meet her!" Charlie turned around and smiled, a short girl who looked my age with short raven black hair, followed by a woman with long Carmel colored hair, and a motherly smile came walking. Well running in the black haired girl's case…..

"Oh Charlie, She looked just like her mother!" Said Carmel hair as she walked behind the black haired girl who giggled. "So you're Bella? Your beautiful and look just like the pictures!" Black hair giggled as she ran toward me and tackled me in a hug, I screamed as we hit the ground with a thud. "Alice! Get off her you'll scare her to death!" Carmel hair Scolded the girl now know as Alice. "I'm ok, uh." She smiled "Esme, I'm sorry about Alice. She can be a little over bearing…" Esme said with a smile, Alice gasped. "I'm not!" I giggled, and all heads turned toward me, the first face I looked at was Alice; who was glaring at me , then her glar truned into a big ass gin. "I knew we would be firends-wait no scrach that BEST friends!" I smiled still not to sure about how she would know we would... "Charlie we should get going the boys are waiting for us at La Bella." Esme said with a smile as she helped me and Alice off the ground.

Charlie just nodd and we walked out of the airport with Alice jumping up and down , giggling. "So Bella what brings you to dreary , scary old forks?" Alice asked as she bounced around me. I Stiffened "Uh , stuff..." I said , hoping that Alice couldnt tell I was lieing... "Ok , when your ready to tell the truth im here. k bells?" She said with a big smile. I just smiled and nodd , yep mom was right I am a bad lier... Alice put one arm around me as if we where the best of friends and had known eachother for years and years.

"Bella do you like to shop?" Alice asked casualy , with a smile. "Um no not really..." Alice jerked to a stop and gasped "WHAT!" She swicked in a high pich voice. I looked up and said it agian "I dont like to shop." She gasped and let out a high piched screamed "OH MY GOD!" Esme jumped , Charlie about pisted his pants , and me i about screamed. "Alice!" Esme yelled at Alice after her screaming stopped. I looked around to see if anyone had seen Alices little out birst... And the hole airport was stairing at us. I blushed at truned back to see Esme scoleding Alice for screaming in the middle of the airport. "Uh Esme i think we need to meet Edward , Emmett , Jashper , and Carlisle are waiting to meet Bella." Charlie said after four minutes of Esme screaming at Alice for screaming... Esme stop in mid scream "Good piont Charlie."


	3. Metting Him

Chapter 3 Meeting Him...

We arived at Charlies in under two hours , because Charlie drove like a maniack because Alice wouldnt stop talking about making me look so 'fucking hot' Alices words not mine. Alice got smacked by Esme and Charlie about cryed when she talked about taking me to this big party at some girl named Lilly or Linda or mabey it was loran? Oh well. "Bella you coming?" Alice asked from the gate that leaded to the front door. I smiled seens I got here Alice has done nothing but been a great friend "Yeah." Alice smiled back and we walked through the door to find Charlie fighting with a huge dude over the T.V. remote. The big dude had dark curly brown hair and was about 6'2 , so about alot feet taller then Alice who stood at 5 feet. The big dude drot Charlie to the ground and took the remote away. "What the hell Emmett?" Alice dropped my bags and ran over to Charlie and the dude now know as Emmett. "Alice!" Emmett all but yelled at Alice as he scopped her up into his arms and hugged her tight to his chest.

Alice gasped for air after one minute in Emmetts grasp. "Emmett put me down." Alice gasped and tryed to push him away. He droped her "Oh im sorry Al! I didnt mean to heart you." Emmett said as he patted her back to help her get her breathing undercontrol. Once Alices breathing was undercontrol Emmett truned to me "Who are you?" He looked me up and down "Uh Im Bella." Emmetts eyes went wide and he grabed me and hugged me tight "Holy shit! Your Bella?" He yelled/asked me , Esme popped her head out of the kitchen where she had been hidding "Emmett mouth." Then she popped back into the kitchen "Sorry ma." Emmett said plitlightly but he still haddnt put me down. "Uh Can you put me down?" I Asked as nicely as i could , He nodded and put me down. "Thanks." He smile a big toothy grinn "So your Emmett right?" I asked just to make sure I didnt get his name wrong "Yep , and you look just like to pictours." Emmett said with a smile "Uh thanks." Crap i hope Chalie didnt show them my baby pictours...

Im not sceard to pull out the big guns and smack him! "Bella hun , I want you to meet my husben Carlisle." I looked over at Esme and smile. There standing next to her was a hunky very tall lean sexy looking man. Hello There is not way in hell that good looking man is her husben! "Hello bella im Carlisle." He said as he walked to word me. Please say it ant so! "Uh hi." I said as i put my hand out to shake his , Carlisle met my hand and shook it and smiled at me warmly. "Well bella i hope you enjoy Forks." Carlisle said with a handsome croked ginn. I think i just drooled... "Hay Bella well you go get Edward hes up stairs i think." Alice chirped , I smiled and nodd. I climded the stairs and whent to the threed door to the left. I opened my door to find a man lying on my bed with his arm over his face. The very first thing i saw of the man was his unrully hair , it was the color of Emse and Dr. Fuckable (Carlisle) hair mixed together to make a bronze color. "Look Alice im not in the mood to meet anyone." He said sitting up and moving his arm out of his face , i gasped.

He was beautiful. "Your not Alice." He said as his eyebrows scruched together. "Who are you?" He asked Oh shit i forgot! "Uh im Bella. Who are you? And why are you in my bed?" I asked Feeling a little sick. What if hes a rapist or cirliel killer? Well fuck then my a sitting duck! "Im Edward and I have a splitting headack caused by Alice." He said as pinched the brige of his noes and sighed. "Oh sorry Edward." I wispered , He chuckled "No im sorry. Its very nice to meet you Bella." Edward held out his hand for me to shake , We shook hands. "Well i'll just leave you and your spilting headack alone then..." I said as i turned to leave "Wait Bella you dont have to go." Edward said as he put a hand on my arm to stop me. I truned back to him to find a pare of beautiful green orbs shinning back at my dole Brown ownes. "Ok." I said with a nodd , Edward gave me a croked grinn. Shit! I think my hart just stopped... I followed Edward to my bed and we sat down. "Your pictours dont do you justious..." Edward smiled , I smiled back I think im going to love forks...


	4. First day

Chapter 4 First day...

Beep beep beep- Jesus what the hell is that noise- Beep beep beep. I rolled over to see what the hell that nosie is. Oh its my alarm clock... Damn now i fill stupid... I hit the off butten and sat up. What time is it? I looked over to my clock "Thats damn early." I sighed "Yeah your right but oh well." A voice said form my door. I jumped up and screamed but in the process , I knocked over my lamp , the alarm clock and myself. "Wow Bella are you ok?" The voice asked as it neared me and Alice and Emmetts face came into view.

"Fuck you guys scared the crap out of me..." I say trying to calm my breathing. "We diddnt mean to scare you , Em here just wanted to know if you need a ride or what." Alice said with a cheeky smile. Sniky little pixie she did to mean to scare me. "Uh yeah , Em just let me get dressed and all." Emmett nodd and left me and Alice. Alice squealed "OMG let me dress you bella!" My shruged it cant hert can it? "Well... ok fine but just this once." I say filling confudent that it well be the first and last time. Alice screamed a high picked scream "Yay!"

She jumped over my bed and tugged on my arm to get me moving. After one hour of Alices plucking blowdrying teasing make-uping and throughing thing at me she sent me off to the bathroom with close and told me to get dress and if i messed up my hair there was going to be hell to pay. I dressed in the out fit Alice had picked out for me. I stood infornt of the mirror gokking at this beautiful creature who was gokking back at me.

Is that me? No it cant be. But it has to be beacuse that the outfit Alice picked out. Dark wash skinny jean , with a gray tanktop under a green plaid button up shirt , with black flats , a cute necklace. Alice nocked on the bathroom door softly "Bell you alive?" She asked in a soft voice , I rushed over to the door and through it up and hugged her to me. "Alice how did you do it?" I asked , She smiled "Oh Bell I through you diddnt like it. " I giggled and shook my head "Not like it? How could I not like it Alice i look... Gorgeous." Alice giggled , There was a honk "HAY HURRY UP!" Emmett yelled at us.

We giggled and ran down stairs to the door. We ran to Emmetts monster of a jeep. Alice stopped midd run "Oh I almost for got!" Alice said as she ran back into the house. She came running back out with a silver purse. She handed me it "There now you outfit is complete and so is mine!" Alice giggled and for the first time i looked at what Alice was whereing. Black skinny jeans , a white shirt with a lady on it , a black vest over the shirt , pretty bead earings , a necklace that had glasses on it , a pare of flats that where a black and white leopard praint. "Ladys you look great but can we please go now?" Emmett asked/Begged We nodd and got in his jeep.

The hole ride there all Alice did was talk and talk about this party thats going on tonight beacuse its back to school night or whatever... She said this guy mikel? Mika? Mike! yeah thats his name Mike Newman. I think... We pulled up into the parking lot and parked next to this fancy black BMW convertable. "Well looks like Rose it here." Alice said with a smile as we hopped out of Emmetts jeep. "Alice!" A tall amazon looking girl with long blond hair yelled at Alice "Rose!" Alice screamed as they ran toword each other. The amazon looking girl was dressed in designer clothes.

"Bella this is Rose , Rose this is Bella." Alice said interducing us. I held out my hand but she diddnt take it she just pulled me into a hug "Any firend of Alices is my new best friend!" Rose giggled , We herd a coug "Nope sorry Rose shes mine i saw her first!" Emmett said calmly "What hell no Emmett i saw her first!" Alice screached as she pulled me away form Rose and Emmett who started to fake cry. "You guys i can be all of you best firends." I said , I felt a pull and i hit someones chest "Ok but you have to be my best best firend." A velvet voice wispered into my ear. Holy fucking shit! That gave me gosebupes...

All i could do was nodd at the voice "Edward! You cant have her all to yourself!" Emmett camplanded and stanched me up and started to run away form Edward. "God damn it Emmett put me down!" I screamed and started to hit his back as hard as i could. "Bella Bear , Im ganna drop you if you dont stop." Emmett called , I stopped on the spot. "Emmett put that poor girl down." Someone called form the front of us. I tryed to look over Emmetts shoulder to see who it was. It cout a glimmps of the person , A boy with blonde hair he looked like Rose just as a boy and shorter hair. "Ah Jasper why do you always gatta rouen my fun?" Emmett asked in a sad voice as he put me down. As soon as my feet hit the ground i started to get dizzy. "Bell? Bella are you ok?" Emmett asked befor i blacked out.


	5. Everything is going to be ok

**Hay Fanficters! i just wanted to give my thanks to my very awesome beta xxSissyxx4144! Shes great! **

**~~Emmett Cullens little sis**

Chapter 5 Everything is going to be ok...

I rolled over to find somthing soft and warm. Eh its to warm. I rolled over to my other side agian warm. What the hell? "Bella stop moving it might make you sick agian." My eyes snapped open , I staired at this mess of bronze hair on my pillow. "Edward?" I asked If im having a dream i hope i never ever wake up... "Huh?" He asked his eyes still closed "Why are you in my bed?" Please say dont say we did it. If so i really hope that i remeber... "Im baby sitting you untell Emmett gets back form school." He mumbled into the pillow "Why do i need baby sitting?" He groned

"Bella stop asking questions and go back to bed please." I sighed "Just answer my question ok." He growled "Fine. You blacked out at school so we took you home, Charlie couldnt come home form the station so everyone has been taking truns watching you even Rose." I sat up "What no you guys didnt have to do that." Edward growled agian "Bella you said you would go back to bed if i answered your question now did i not answer? So go to bed." I huffed no need to be a jerk Edward. I layed back down next to him and rolled over so my back was to him.

I must have fallen asleep beacuse i wake up to Edward and Emmett talking in the door way. "Well did she wake up yet?" Emmett asked sounding very conserned "Yeah she even talked to me." Emmett nodd "Hay guys im hungery." Emmett jumped at the sound of my voice "Ok come on then bella bear lets make you somthing." I sat up on the edge of the bed "Ok." I made a move to stand but fell back. "I guess my leggs wont work today..." Edward chuckled "Here." He sat down infront of me "Get on my back." He insteructed "No Edward i'll be to heavy." Edward chuckled "Who do you think carried you up here?" Emmett asked with his eyes shifting to Edward. "Fine. But only this time." I rapped my legges around Edwards middle and put my arms around his neck.

Edward stood every slowy and began to walk down the hall and to the kitchen. We finnaly arived at the kitchen in one pieace after incontering the stairs Edward sat me down at the table. "Alright how about some freanch toast?" Emmett asked with a sly girnn "Yes please." Edward sat next to me and we watched Emmett make french toast. "Alright then bells here you go." Emmett sat my plate down in front of me. I eyed the plate for a minute , then looked at Emmett and Edward to find them stairing at me intently. "What?" I asked raising an eyebrow at them "We wanna see your face when you take your first bite of heaven."

Edward answered simply "Ok you guys are weirdos..." Emmett chuckled "Just take your first bite then call us weirdos!" I shook my head and picked up the fork and took a bite of Emmetts french toast. Its like an explosion of deliciousness in your mouth! "Holy fucking shit toacos!" I moaned "Holy wha?" Alice laughed from the door way "What did i miss?" She asked taking a seat next to me at the table. "Bella called us weirdos cause we wanted to see her face when she took a bite of my french toast." Alice growled "You made EFT and diddnt call me!" I giggled as i watched Alice get up and kick Emmett in the junk.

"Can i have some of that?" Alice asked in her sweet voice "yeah." I feed her off of my fork "Its good to see that your filling better bella." Rose said from the door way. "Yeah." I nodd and she smiled "Good then that means your well enough to have a sleep over at Alices." Rose grinned "But its a school night." I say which casues Alice and Rose to burst out laughing "Oh silly Bella. You have no idea of the powers Alice holds." Emmett grinned displaying his dimples at me and everyone else. "Oh Bella its so good to see that your awake and moving." Esme said standing next to Edward with her right hand over her heart and her other hand playing with Edwards hair.

I nodd and smiled up at Esme and her love for her son. Edwards so lucky to have Esme and Carlisle... Two people who love him no matter what. "Esme would it be ok if Bella and Rose sleep over?" Alice asked pulling out her 'Im a mommys girl and i should get whatever i want beacuse im fucking cute damn it!' face. "Well ok but remeber Alice Carlisle has to work and its a school night. And you better clear it with Charile." Esme said in her strict voice "clear what with me?" Charlie asked halling in grocerise with Carlisle and Jasper not that far behind him with more grocerise in hand. "If Bella could stay the night with me and Rose." Alice asked agian pulling out the face. "Well alright but its a school night so i dont want any 'But im tired and i dont want to get ups!'" we noded and Alice smiled along with Rose. I looked over at Edward to find him smiling a little too...


	6. Lets do this shit!

Chapter 6 Lets do this Shit!

I watch Alice run around my room throughing things into my over night bag for tomorrow and tonight. "Oh Bella you wont need clothes for tomorrow i've already got that covered..." Alice giggled. I nodd , Rose brust through the door giggling "Ok so when we leaving for Mikes party?" She asked out of breathe from giggling so hard. "We're leaving at ten when Esme and Carlisle go to bed , Are you cool riding with Emmett Rose? Cause I wanted to ride with Jasper alone..." Alice winked , Ok EEWW! "Im cool but what about Bella?" Rose asked Alice as if i wasn't even there "Uh Hello? Im still here guys." That didn't even faze them "Oh she can ride with Edward he would happy to drive her." Alice said with a wink. What?

"Ok Bella lets go! You are cool riding with Edward over to the house right?" Alice asked finally adressing me... "Yeah thats cool." She smiled , Damn that pixie i cant tell her no! God i need to take 'How to to tell Alice the evil Pixe no classes.' "Good ok lets get going then!" Alice giggled as she towed me and Rose down the stair by out hands , We stopped in fornt of Edward and Emmett. "Can we go now?" Emmett asked holding his belly "Yes , but whats up Emmett?" I asked looking him over "Im so hungry!" He cryed , Rose rolled her eyes and took his hand "God your such a baby Em..." We giggled at Emmetts misfortune.

"Rosie can we please leave now!" Emmett cryed getting down on his knees and begging her. "Emmett get up! Where leaving now." Alice repliaed for Rose , who just giggled at Emmett. "Come on lets go!" Alice wined and tugged on Roses arm "Fine lets go." I followed everyone out to the cars "Bella your ridding with Edward. Alice and Japer together me and Emmett." We all nodded , I followed Edward to his car. We quickly got into the car and spend out after Emmett and Rose , Jasper and Alice followed us behind. "So Bella how do you like forks so far?" Edward asked breaking the silence after a few minutes of it. "Well it rains alot here and i love rain so... Its good here i like it." Edward nodded and smiled back at me. We sat there in silence for the rest of the ride to the Cullens house.

As soon as the car stopped Alice was there in a flash of white and black fury pulling me out of Edwards car and draging me up stairs in a flash with Rose hot on our heels. Alice pulled me and Rose into her room , I looked around Alices room. Purple... Yep thats totally this girls favorite color... Holey fucking shit! thats a big ass bed... Alices bed was like the size of the down stairs bathroom... Its really big... "Come on Bella we gotta get ready!" Alice giggled , as she and Rose pulled me to this scray looking chair... That thing had arm restraints... "Ok Rose you get started on her hair , I've got her clothes!" Alice zoomed off leaving me and Rose. "Ok Bella this is what im going to do. First where are going to Curl your hair and by then Alice should be back with your out fit." I just nodded and let her get to work on my hair.

Half an hour later Rose was done and Alice had returned with my out fit. I watched her lay it out in ah. First she laid out ripped light wash skinny jeans , then a blue paramore peace t-shirt , and finally a pair of white rainbow lace converse. Alice giggled "Change now!" I luaghed "Wait Bella! Mess up your hair and i'll kick your ass!" My eyes widened at her , And i ran into the bathroom. I changed not really looking at my self in the mirror , I retruned to Alices room. "Good." Alice nodded , I look them to over starting with Alice. she went with this 80s look thing... she pulled it off. she had on this neon pink dresses with black converse and theses cute sheer black gloves. I moved onto Rose. Rose pulled off theses cute black skinny jeans , a black hello kitty hat , black stleto ankle boots , this black side shoulder shirt , a black side pruse , a cross neackless , and dimond studs. "Wow you guys look good." I blushed feeling a little sad beacuse i looked like a nobody next to thim. We headed down the hall to first make sure that Esme and Carlisle where fast asleep.

Alice gave us the signal and we headed down the hall way to the where the boys where. Rose knocked on the door softly and it creeked open to revel Edward Emmett and Jasper standing there looking there best. "Lets do this shit!" Emmett wispered/yelled. Whitch eard him a smack to the head by Rose. We all tipp toed down the stairs and out the front door. We split off into the three cars , we pulled out of the Cullens drive way and head to newtons. "So whats Mike Newtons partys like?" I asked Edward as i watched the trees fly by. "Eh just a shit loud of people getting drunk , doing it , and yeah." I nodd and watched Edward drive. The fact that Edward drives stick make him way more hotter... I watched hes byceps flex every time he shiffed. Finally after ten minutes in the car with Edward we pulled up to Newtons house and parked. We just sat there for a few minutes in scilence. I swolled thickly , I hope to fucking god we dont get cought by Esme or Carlisle!


	7. Stuck in hell

Chapter 7

Alice knocked on the car window and smiled at me and Edward. "Come on!" She yelled at us from the other side of the glass. Edward and I shook our heads and eachother and reluctantly got out of the car. "Lets do this shit!" Emmett boomed for his post by Rosalie. Rosalie just rolled her eyes and followed her idiodic boyfriend up to Mike Newtons house. You could here the bass of the music playing four blocks down from his house. "Come on ladyies." Alice giggled and took both me and Roses hands. Alice dragged us into the house and start into the kitchen , And started making Jello shots for us.

"Ok lets toast this bitch!" Rosalie yelled over the music , we toasted and drank and drank and drank. Fifteen shots later I was kiss up on Rose who was telling about all the hot little things she was going to try and do to me and Alice. "Rose what the fuck?" Emmett asked with his head cocked to the side "Wait how long have you been there?" Rose slurred , Emmett shook his head "Too long..." I grinned up at him "Bella i think we should take you to Edward now." I shook my head and protested Emmett but he just ended up picking me up and carrying me to Edward who was sitting on the porch with Jasper Smoking a joint.

Aleast I think its a joint... "Edward we need to go before Bella and Rose jump Alice..." Emmett says shaking his head at us , But we just grin up at him and Alice comes running up to us. "Bella! Mike Newton wants to ask you out!" She screams over the music at me. I giggle "Sweet! Bellas ganna get a boy toy!" Jasper yells and pumps his fist into the air. I look over to Edward his head sinks low and he sighs. Whats his problem? "But you dont even know him." Edward says flatly , I cock my head to the side. "So? I can get to know him." I say hoping that Edward will just drop it. "I think we should go." Edward says standing and grabbing my arm

"Hey! But I want to stay!" I yell as I try to get my arm out of his grasp as he drags me down the front steps and to his truck. "Well we really should go." Edward says , and just keeps walking. "Edward let go!" I yell at him. Edward flips around "Bella I just dont want you to get hurt." Edward says his voice so low I almost dont here it. I look edward into the eyes and watch them sadden. Whats with this beautiful boy? I put my hand on his cheek and he puts his hand on my hand squeezing it. "Edward , You dont have to worry." I say , searching his eyes to find out whats wrong with him. "Yes I do Bella. Yes I do." Edward says closing his eyes and leaning into my hand. I feel his hot breathe on my face and I close my eyes too. "Bella." He whispers to me. I can feel him getting closer , so I open my eyes.

"Yes?" I ask realizing how close we are now. "Ccan I- can I um uh." Edward says studdering over his words. I smile at him. "Kiss me." I say lower than a whisper , Edward swallows and I watch his adams apple bop. we lean in , Not that its that far to lean in. My lips touch his and I gasp. There to soft , and warm. He sighs and I close my eyes and lean in to this kiss. Hoping that it well never end. Edward turns his head to deepen the kiss and I feel his tounge lick my lower lip. I smile and open my mouth. Edward tounge is so soft and warm , Just like his lips. His tounge touchs my tounge and He groans.

Our tounges tie around each other and stay like that until we pull apart , gasping for air. Edward grins at me. "Best first kiss." I raise my eyebrow at him and he chuckles "I've never kissed a girl." He says blushing a little and looking down at his shoes. I giggle "I've never kissed a boy." Edwards head shots up and he smiles. "Good." I smile back at him and lean in to kiss him again. "Holy fuck! Im seeing things Jazzy! I think I just saw Edward and Bella make out!" Alice screams as she runs out of the bushes behind us. My eyes go wide , Holy fuck I just made out with Edward Cullen. Im fucked.


	8. Whats wrong with me?

Chapter 8 whats wrong with me?

After the... Incident we left Newtons party. I rode back with Edward. "Bella? Im so sorry." Edward says after a few minutes of silence at a red light. "For what?" I ask not looking away from the red light that doesnt seem to want to change... "For kissing you." Edward says his voice soft and low , even though where the only ones in the car. "We shouldnt have done that." Edward says his voice waving alittle.

I dont look at Edward because I fear that if I do I'll brake down and cry. I take a deep breathe "Why?" I ask closing my eyes , as I feel tears coming on. Wait! why am I crying? Its not like I love him or anything. Right? I dont know maybe! Uh this is so confusing... Edward sighed "I dont know..." Oh gee thanks Edward so much help! Uh... "Well I dont." I say , I take a deep breathe and look at Edward for the first time this conversation started.

I search his face. All I see is sadness. Why is he so sad? "Edward , Just left me out here." I say and open the door. I stand up and reach for my bag that was on the floor. "What? Bella where in the middle of town!" Edward says , But I dont say anything back I just walk away. I dont here what else Edward says. I just let the honking of angry cars that are pissed cause I got out of the car when the light turned green.

I finally make it to the side walk and I just walk. How could he do that? One minute hes happy that we kissed and now he takes it back? Can he do that? I feel my traitor tears starting to run down my cheeks and I just let them run. I know it started rain because I could feel it I just cant here it. I walk until I dont know where I am and My eyes are all puffy and swollen. I look around to see if I know any thing about where I am.

I look behind me to find Edward in the truck behind me. He looks up just as I look at him. Edward steps out of the car and walks to me. "Bella. Please get into the car." He says quietly to me , I search his face again. His eyes are all puffy and sad looking. I look down and Edwards hand goes under my chin. "I dont take it back , I just think we shouldnt have done that." I dont say anything I just watch him.

I nod and Edward takes my hand. We get into his truck and pull away from the curb. We dont say anything and when we pull up to the Cullens house , Alice is standing out side with Rose. Alice comes rushing up and pulls open the door before the car even stops. I jump out and hug Alice. One look in her eyes and I can tell she knows. She pulls me and Rose into the house and up the stairs to her room.

Alice shuts the door and hugs me to her. "Oh Bella we where so worried about you!" Alice says still not letting me go. "Bell whats wrong?" Rose asks taking my hand and pulling me to the bed. we sit there me Rose and Alice not talking. When I finally talk. Once I open my mouth I spill everything out like a floodgate. I cry drowning in my tears. Rose and Alice just sit there , taking it all in. That night we dont talk about me and Edward kissing and him taking it back. We just watch girly movies and eat most off the junk food in the house , And that night I fall alseep replaying the sceens in my head. The one of me and Edward kissing , him taking it back. But most of all I think about that kiss.


	9. Well this could go better

Hi all! just a worning for you , but my beta couldnt realy beta it so... Sorry if theres anything spelled wrong or yeah. I dont own anything!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9 Well this could go better...<p>

I wake up early this morning beacuse of a certain little pixie that doesnt know the meaning of sleep until the alarm goes off! "Bella! Get your ass up!" Alice screams in my ear. I growl and threw off the blanket. "What the fuck do you want!" I yell back at her , Alice smiles and pulls me up. I sigh and sit up and watch Alice walk over to Rose who had fallin asleep at her desk doing todays home work. "Rose!" Alice yells and Roses shoots up and bumps her head on Alices head. "Ow." Alice says rubbing her head with her hand. "Sorry." Rose says sounding really groggy.

Alice walks back over to me and smiles "Ok lets get you ready!" She says chipper as ever , I roll my eyes and step out of bed. "Wow Bell I didnt know you where victoria secret!" Emmett yells from the door , I flip him the bird , because its to early to blush or be self conscience... "Damn..." Jasper says standing next to Emmett "Alice why dont you where victoria secret?" Jasper asks in a wine "Beacuse Jasper , I sleep naked."

Alice states in a flat voice , Eewwy! Jasper growls shaking his head "What the hell are you guys- Oh." Edward says scratching his head and staring at me wide eyed. "Uh-um-eh." What was that? Edwards mouth hangs open. "Edward close your mouth before you catch some flies." I say walking to Alice who hands me a robe , I put it on and the boys mouths close "Damn." Edward mumbles and walks away with Jasper and Emmett following behind. "Well that was scary." Rose says rolling her eyes and standing up. "Come on Bella we got stuff to do!" Alice says as she drags me to the chair of doom...

Why did I let this evil pixie talk me into this? Uh sometimes I wish I could just say no... Rose sits me down "Ok Bella what were going to do today is just leave your hair like it is. As for your makeup were ganna do a light natural look." I nodd just wanting it to be over with all ready... Rose does her thing and Alice returns with my outfit. Huh maybe if I learned to do this on my own they would have more time to do there own thing... Alice laid out my outfit on her dresser and giggled "Oh righty then. Rose lets go get ready! Bella get dressed." Alice says running off into the other room with Rose on her heels.

I pick up the shirt when Roses head pops back in "Oh and Bells you mess up your hair and I'll kick your ass." She states and her head disappears back around the corner. Well ok then... I pull on my outfit and look my self over in the mirror and smile. Alice had matched a cute blue plaid button up shirt with a white sleeveless button up , dark wash nice fitting jeans , with a cute green bag and a pair of black highheels. I look hot! I giggled. Wait how the hell am I gonna walk in theses things? Oh shit. "Alice!" I yell and stair at myself in the mirror. Alice comes in with Rose , them both looking gorgeous.

"Yeah?" Alice asks with a worryed look on her face. "Do you not like it?" She asks , her face in a frown. "No it not that. Its just that... I dont know how to walk in heels really well..." I say blushing. I mean Renee always thought that walking in heels is what every girl should know how to do... But I never learned. Alices face brightens and she giggles "Silly Bella. Rose and I are going to teach you!" I smile and nodd , Rose and Alice start off by showing me how to walk. One foot right in front of the other. I try and end up falling on my but... "Dont worry Bella it just takes practice." Rose says with a helpfull smile and a nodd.

They help me up and I do it again. Ten minutes later Im walking in heels and smiling triumphly. "Good job!" Alice sqwils. Her and Rose run up and hug me. We giggle. I did it! Yes! "All right lets get to school!" Rose says excitedly , Me and Alice smile and nodd. I follow them down to the living room , I walk down the stairs a little wabbly but luckly I didnt fall! I was greeted by Esme who smiles "Oh Bella you look gorgeous! Oh and Alice taunt how to walk in heels!" Esme gashs and gives me a hug making me wabble again but just alittle. "Ha thanks Esme , you look beautiful as always." I say smiling and hug Esme back.

"Why thank you dear." Esme says finally letting me go and taking my hand in hers. "Oh I hope you had fun last night. When you all got home it sounded like you had fun." I blushed. Fuck how the shit did they know! "Esme have you seen the mornning paper?" Carlise asks rounding the corrner and stopping in fornt of Esme and me. "Well little Bella dont you look beautiful today. Did alice do this?" He asks with a grinn , I smile and nodd "Yes sir she did. I think she did really good too." I say with my infamus blush , truning my cheeks red again for the second time today...

"Yes our daughter has quite a talent for that." Carlise says shaking his head and smilies at Alice who is talking to Rose about god knows what... I nodd "Yes ever much so." I say and Esme smiles "Well its good that you three are good firends." I smile "Yeah there just like my sisters." Esme smiles at Carlise who smiles back at her. "Well we should get going." Alice says , giggling alittle bit , I nodd "Bye Esme , Bye Carlise." I say with a wave and a smile goodbye. "Goodbye dear." Esme says waving back at me "Goodbye girls have a nice day." Carlise says turning back to face Esme.

I smile and wave as Alice pulls me out of the house and to her 2012 yellow porsche 911 turbo. "Come on Bella we gatta be to school." Rose says hopping in the back , and smiling at me. I smile back and get into Alices car. "Alright then Bella seens this is your first officel first day. We are going to give you a run down of Forks high." Alice says with a giddy smile. "Ok well first you need to that Loran Mallory the queen bitchs bitch. Shes also after Edward... Then heres Jassica Stanly is Lorans bitch. Tanya Denali thinks shes queen-b. So watch out for her."

Rose spits out , like her name has a bad taste to it. "Tanyas been after Edward for years by the way. So yeah watch it around her." After we had pulled up into the parking lot Rose had told me about everyone in Forks high. Who was dating who , Who was fucking who in the janitors closet. Who was after who and Who had a crush on who. Who was fucking a teacher for a better grade. We stepped out of the car and where meet with Emmett , Edward and Jasper. "Bells dont you look mighty fine to day!" Emmett says with a wink at me , I blush and filp him the bird. "Fuck off Emmett."

I say and turn my back to him. "Damn girl , I wish you wouldnt go , But I love to watch you leave." Emmett snickers at me , I flip around and glar at him. He laughs and shakes his head before walking away. Jerk. "Hay Bella , hows it going?" Jasper asks with a smile. "Good , you?" I ask hoping he'll be less pervy then Emmett... "Good." I nodd and Jasper turns to leave. "HAy Edward well you wlak Bella to the front office to get her sceglue?" Alice asks her eyes never leaving Jasper , I look to Edward and he nodds. "Sure." He motions me to follow him and I do. I follow Edward untell he stops by a building.

"Bella can we talk?" He asks not turning around to look at me. "Of corse." I say , willing him to turn around with my eyes. But he doesnt. Edward reachs behind him and grabs my hand , pulling me to the ally inbettwen the two buildings. He pulls me all the way to the end. We stand there me stairng at him and him not looking at me at all. "Im sorry about last night." He says finally , still not looking up at me. I sigh and look down. "Its fine." I say even through I know its not fine. I watch Edwards hands calnch up at my words. I look down at his feet and His hand pulls my chen up to face him.

"Bella do you love me?" He asks abbruply , My eyes widen. What no way! "W-what?" I ask suddering out my words. "Do you love me?" He asks again , My eyes are still wide. Why the hell would he ask this qwestion? Why? "N-no." I say , looking away from him. maybe if I say that he'll just drop it! "Look at me when you say it." He says , I look at him and his eyes seem sad. "I dont love you." I say , starting to belive it myself. Beacuse I dont. "Liar." Edward says , suddenly his mouth is on mine and My eyes go wide as I relize what is happening. Edward pulls away. He searchs my eyes then takes my hand and pushs me up agenst the wall.

"Your such a bad liar." His mouth is on me again and I fill him raise my arms to the brick wall that I am now prest up against. My eyes still wide I try to push him away. Why can he see this! I dont love him! right? I dont love him right? He pulls away and looks down at me. "Bella say that you need me." He says his voice sad and soft , welling me to say it. "I-I." I cant I dont think I can. "Please just this once." He says tucking his head in between my shoulder and neek. I fill his lips press against my neek and I wimper. "Please." He says again , I swallow. Can I do it? Can I say I need him? I dont know.

Yes , Yes I can. I think I can. "Ok." I say "Ok what?" Edward asks still kissing my neek. "I need you Edward." I say and I feel him smile into my neek as he cuntions to kiss it. "Your so pretty Bella. So pretty." He mumblus , His mouths on me again and this time we kiss more. His thoung licks my lower lip and I open my mouth to let him in but he never comes in. "Bella. Bella wake up we're here." Alice says and I shoot up like a bulet. Ah goddamn it it was just a fucking dream? Well this shit suxs fuckin ass. "What where you dreaming about?" She asks , Oh Alice I wish I could tell you.

But Its not like I can say 'Oh just your brother pushing me up against a wall and doing nuty shit to me.' Oh yeah totally. Alice would fuckin flip one... "Nothing really." I say hopping she'll drop it , and just move on. The rest of the day is totally univent full besides that fact that I have almost every call with Edward... Damn him... After school Alice takes me and Rose back to my house so that I can see if I ca sleep over again and if so I could get more close and stuff. We ask charlie and all he says is "Sure yeah whatever." Never taking his eyes of the baseball game.

Well I know the best time when to ask charlie shit now... Rose follows me up the stair to my room and packs my shit for me. I dont know why Alice and Rose perfer to pack my shit. I guess I'll never know... Rose only packs new night closths. We make small take as she does this. After that we get into Alice car and head back to the Cullen home for the night. That night we just head to bed , not realy doing any thing. I dont really all asleep untell one in the morning. But once I am asleep Edward hounts my dreams once more...

* * *

><p>Its alittle short but hay atlest I up somthing up!<p>

Review! or be eatin by a giant taco!

- Emmett Cullens little sis or ECLS...


	10. Uh go away!

**I know that is been long time... I've been doing other things. I hope you like the chapter. Its pretty long... I wanna give thanks to my sub-beta RedRoseBudd94. Well thanks!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10 Uh go away!<p>

I walk through the hallway and watch the rain fall. My eyes blur from staring but I just let them blur. It never realy rained in pheonix... I walk not really paying attention where im going just watching the rain fall. I can here everyone walking by me and giggling. I walk and stare. I run into something and the persons arms pull me to them so I dont fall. "Wow you ok?" A voice asks , I nodd into the person. "Sorry."

I mumble and look up. my eyes land on a pare of green eyes that are staring me down. "Its ok. Are you ok?" He asks , I nodd. "Are you sure?" He asks , putting a hand on my cheek. "It never really rained like this in pheonix." I say looking out at the rain. "I guess im home sick." I say , turning back to Edward who smiles and pulls me into a hug. "If theres anything I can do to help that just ask." He says into my hair , I nodd.

Beacuse there is. He could take away my pain and worries. I sigh , I wish he could just take away all my worries and pain. "Thanks Edward , But i think im going to be ok." I say pulling away from his hug and blush. "Any time Bells." He says putting his hands on my shoulders. "Well we better get to class." Edwards dropping his hands and taking my hand and draging me like Alice does when shes excited. I follow Edward , and smile at our hands. I dont blink for fear of them dissappering. Edward pulls me into bio and we sit down next to eachother. Edward didnt let go of my hand.

My smile got wider , I watch our hands hanging between us in the air. "Hay Bella." Mike says turning around and smiling at me. "Hi Mike." I say with a fake smile. Uh fuck Mike is such a good damn stocker. "Hay I was wondering if you would like to see a movie with me?" He asks , I feel Edwards hand tighten. "Actually Mike me and Bella are going over to my house for dinner." Edward says putting our hands on the table for Mike to see.

I watch Mikes eyes bug. I try not to giggle "Oh." He says and turns back around to face the front. I look at Edward and lean into him "Thanks for that. He totally thinks we're dating!" I wisper/yell into his ear , Edward chuckled "Your welcome. Anything for you remember?" He says with a chuckle and a crooked smile. I sigh , I love that smile. Wait! What the hell? I didnt not just say I loved his smile! Uh I just want this to go away! Class flys by and we dont realy talk. The bell rings and we both stand up , smiling at eachother. "You ready for lunch?" Edward asks throwing his arm around me and walking us out of the class. I nodd and followed Edward to the lunchroom. We spot Alice and Jasper , sitting at one of the table. We make our way to Alice and Jasper , who are laughing about something the other said.

I sit down next to Alice and smile "Whats up hyper?" I ask , Alice scoffs then turns to me "Did you just call me hyper?" She asks , her eyes narrowing into slits slowly. I nodd "Sure did." Alice glares at me "I am not hyper!" She says crossing her arms with a huff and looking away from me. I shake my head "Alice you know I love you." I say , alice faces me again and giggles "Good! Then this mean you'll go to the mall with me!" Alice says clapping her hands and squealing. Eh cant be that bad. "Eh , ok." I say shrugging Emmett sits down next to me and shaks his head "Your dead wrong mini B , That chick is a creepist!" Emmett says shaking his head and shuddering just alittle. "Ah shut up you big pansy ass baby! It was one time." Alice says , huffing.

I raise my eyebrow and look between them. My eyes flash to Rose asking for help. "Alice made Emmett take her to mall when she got her car taken away , Because Edward was at football. Alice took Emmett to all the stores , then when the mall closed Alice didnt relize it and they got stuck in there and Alice went crazy. Like just say then next morning when they opened put the mall. they found Emmett criled up in a ball saying 'Never again. Never again. Alice why did you have to do that? Why?'" Emmett shuddered , I giggled "What did she do Emmett?" I wisper to him so that Alice doesnt here me.

Emmett doesnt look at me "trust me mini b you dont want to know!" He says shaking his head and looking down. I giggle and turn to my food , that Edward had so kindly gotten me. We ate in silence , every so often one of us would say something through. I felt this tap on my shoulder and I trun to see who it is. A tall , boy with brown hair and little frekkels stood there. Looking alitte scared. "Yes?" I say , the boy jumps propuly not expecing me to speak. "Uh-Eh- Hi." He says shuddering alittle and looking down. I smile "Hi , Can I help you?" I ask nicely , The boy looks up and smiles back at me softly. "Um I hhave somthign ffor yyou." He says shakely thrushing a paper at me , I take the paper from him and look at it. I read then the neat hand wrighting on the page.

_Hi , you dont know me but I want to get to know you. My names Garrett. You probly think Im a totale loser for writing you this and not talking to you... It just im really shy. Anyway , If you would Please meet me out side next to the bleachers._

_- Garrett_

I smile after reading the letter and look up. To my suprise Garretts already gone. I giggle and trun back around. "What was that about Bella?" Rose asks , smiling just alittle. "Garrett wants me to meet him by the bleachers." I say smiling down at the latter in my hands. I fold it up and stuck it in my pocket. I stand "I'll see you guys latter." I say , walking away and making my way out to the bleachers , to meet Garrett.

I find the bleachers and find the boy who gave me to note sitting and eating his lunch. Garrett. "Garrett!" I call , Garrett jumps and looks over to me. A shocked expersen on his face , I make my way to Garrett and stand next to him. "May I sit with you?" I ask , Garrett nodd. blushing alittle , I think. Mabey its the cold air... I sit down next to Garret and smile. "Im Bella." I say sticking my hand out to him. Garrett takes me hand and smiles. "Wow , I diddnt really think that you'd come." He says shyly , I smile.

We sit there for afew sections , smiling. "So Garrett is there anything you wanna talk about?" I ask glancing at Garrett who smiles "Yes. Well um... I wanted to know if you wanted to go to a movie mabey?" He asks cringing alittle at the end. I can tell by that Garretts been truned down alot. Why though is what I want to know? Garrett is such a nice guy. "Sure. This friday , pick me up at six thrity." I say , Garrett smile and nodds. I give Garrett the directions to my house and we part ways. "Bye Garrett! I cant wait for our date!" I call to him from across the feild.

Garrett waves to me "Me either!" He calls back disappearing into the math bilding. I make my way to bio with a smile on my face. I make it to bio just as the bell rings , signaling the beginning of class. I take my seat next to Edward who doesnt look at me. I shrug and trun to banner , When I feel something touch my arm. I look down to see Edward had passed me a note.

(Bella-reg Edward-**bold**)

**What did you and Gary talk about?**

Garrett. He asked me out on a date.

**So your going?**

Yes. Why does that bug you?

**No. Its just that... I dont know.**

Whatever.

Edward doesnt replaiy and to that im thankful for. I dont know what Edwards problem is. He acted the same way when I found out Mike wanted to date me... Weird. I shake it off and try to lisen to Banner. The bell rings and everyone piells out of the class in a rush. I make my way to my last class. Gym.

Dear , God

Why did you have to invent gym?

Love , Bella

I absolutely hate gym. Lucky in forks seens it rains alot , we dont go out side. I change into my gym cloths and make my way out to the floor. Gym gose by painfully slow. After afew vollyball to the head and three bloodnose latter , the bell rings saving a four person from my clumsyness... I change and meet Alice and Rose by Alices car. "Bella there you are! I want the deets about you and this Garrett guy!" Alice gushy as she runs up to me , throwing her arms around me and giggling like a litte school girl.

"Well Garretts really shy. But he asked me to the movies this firday." I say smiling , Alice squeals so high I swear that dog heared it. "Omg! We have to go to the mall to get you a outfit for your date!" Alice say squealing even more , and pulling me to the car. As soon as Alice gets in the car shes off telling Rose all about my date this friday. Roses face fell just alittle when she learns its Garrett whos taking me out , But she recoves it with a smile and a nodd when Alice starts talking about shopping for me a new outfit. We find out later that Rose cant go. Shes got trig homework... I watch the trees fly by as we head to the mall in port angals. We pull up to the mall and park. I take a slow breath and get ready to face hell.

* * *

><p><strong> What did you think of Garretts letter? Review! I will not be posting untell I get five reviews. So you better review!<strong>

** - ECLS**


	11. Is this heaven or what?

Chapter 11 Is this heaven or what?

"Alice please can we just go?" I begged Alice , She shook her head no. Fuck! You'd think that after four hours at the mall she'd want to leave. But no! Bella we havent been there or we must go there. Uh now I know why Emmett is scared of malls! "Bella just go try this on." She says shoving a pear of jeans and a t-shirt at me. I huff and stomp off to the dressing room.

I make my way into number four. I try on the cloths and make a move for the door. I pull on the handel but it doesnt move. I pull harder , and start shaking the door. "God damn it!" I say , I huff and sit down. I look around the small room almost insently I feel closterphobex. I shudder and try the door again. I get the same respone... I can feel that offel feeling starting to pick up in the pit of my stoumch.

I take deep breaths , My anxsited rising by the minute. By now Im hyperventalating. I wip my head around look for my purse. Hoping to god that I didnt take that stupied bottel of Prozac out. I rush over to my purse dumping out the contens. I shuffel through it , not finding what I need. My hyperventalating now a full blown panic attack. I feel tears striming down my face as I try the door. It doesnt buge.

I do the only thing I can think to do at this moment "ALICE!" I scream , when she dosent respone I scream it again louder this time "ALICE!" She calls back to me "Yeah B?" She asks , from the other side of the door. "Ii cant ggett tthe ddoor oppen." I say the tear now flowing freely. I here Alice pulling on the door "Shit." she says "Bella dont freek out ok. I'm gonna call Edward ok?" She says , I think I here the sound of her phone sliding out of her pocket but I cant be sure. I listen to Alice on her phone "Edward?" I cant here Edward repliay "Bella got stuck in the dressing room.

We cant get her out." Alice says in a rush , she sounds paniced. I cant here what Edwards saying I just know Alice hangs up the phone. "Bella? Edwards coming to get you. Dont worry just sit down and breath ok sweety." She says slowly , I take a deep breath but that doesnt really help. Mabey Alice can go to the drugstore across the hall so some Prozac. Maybe... "Alice?" I ask softly I here Alice breath in "Yes Bell?" She asks her voice soft and caring "Can you go to the drug store and get me some Prozac?" I ask I here Alice take in a slow breath.

"Isnt that for panic attacks?" She asks slowly , I nodd even through she can see me "Yes." I say , Alice doesnt speake for afew minutes. "Ok Bella. For you." She says , I here her stand up and walk away. I sit in scilents breathing and thinking. Where the hell is Edward? I about scream. I breath in more deeply , Alice still hasent retruned. I here voice then footsteps "Which one is she in?" Im pretty sure thats Edward. "Four." Alice I think says. "Bella can you please get on the little bench this so Edward doesnt hurt you." Alice says softly , I stand up on my bench "Ok Edward go."

I say , Edward takes afew deep breaths before slaming into the door. The door flys open Edward come into the room huffing. "Bell are you alright?" He ask , putting his hand on my hip and helping me down. Edward puts me on the ground and I throw myself at him. I rapped my arms around his neck and cry. Edward rapps his arms around my waist "Edward thank you so much!" I cry into the crook of his neek. Edward nodds "Its ok beautiful girl." Edward says softly , So softly I swear to god I imagened in. We stand there huging eachother when Alice coughs.

I pull back from Edward and look at Alice. I see alot of Edward in her. I mean they are twins after all. Alices face in stricked in tears as she tackls me to the ground "Bella! Im so sorry! I didnt know!" She sobs into my chest. I smile "Alice Your the one who saved me. If you hadent called Edward I would probuly be stuck in there." I say hugging her alittle tighter. Alice nodds still crying , I pat her back. Alice pulls away wipping her eyes and sinffling alittle.

I trun back to Edward who is just watching us not saying a word. "Get over here Edwad." I say opening my arms , needing to feel him. Edward grins and pulls me to him putting his head in my hair. "Im sorry Bella." Edward says into my hair , I sigh and shrug "Its not like you made the door get stuck." Edward shakes his head "But im still sorry that I did nt get there sooner." He wisperes , I take a deep breath of Edward and pull away.

Look up at him I search his eyes , still not so sure when we are at in this relastionship. "It doesnt mader anymore." I say shruging alittle and smiling up at Edward , which earns me a smile back. I take Edwards left hand in my right and Alice right in my left. Squeezing the both softly. Alice giggles "What do you say we end this horrid trip with a movie?" I nod and look up at Edward he just nods stairing at me , I smile at him.

We make our way to the movie theater in the mall. The hole way there I dont let go of there hands. Alice buys our tickets. We make our way to the snack booth. We order a large popcorn with three drinks one pepsi two mnt. dews. We find the perfect seats. Alice has me sit in the middle of her and Edward. We all decide on cowboys and aliens. Once the movie is over we stand giggling a little when Edward chokes on his mnt. dew when I sit on him.

We make our way out of the movie theater smiling and goofing off. Edward walked me and Alice to the car "Bye Edward." Alice says waving as she gets into the drivers seat. Me and Edward stand there smiling at eachother "Bye Edward. Oh and Thanks for saving me." I say , blushing alittle. Edward chuckles alittle shaking his head at me. "Its all good. I'll always be here to save you Bella." He says putting a head on my cheek and rubbing his thumb on it slowly. I smile and lean into his hand. Alice honks scaring both of us to where we jump apart. I filp away and filp Alice off as she laughs at us. I roll my eyes and trun back to Edward.

"Well I guess I better be going then..." I say looking down , Knowing now that I well miss him even through im going to see him tomorrow. Edward nods , smiling just abit. "Bye Edward." I say waving I open the car door and get in. I swear to god I here him say "Goodbye beautiful girl." God im going crazy... Maybe I should get put on some meds... I close the door and Alice starts up the car , reving the engine just alittle as she peels out of the parking lot.

One this that I have noticed about the Cullen , is that they all drive really fast... Espesalie Edward and Alice. Alice smiles at me from the driver seat. "Well that was fun." She says giggling a little. I smile and nod laughing just a little about me getting stuck in the dressing room and Edward breaking down the door. I look out the window worndering if just maybe , even a little bit if Edward likes me. I take a deep breath "Alice do you think Edward likes me.

" I say , cryng a little at the sound of my voice. I watch Alice nodd out of my periphial vision, "Of course Bella. I know for a fact that he likes you just as much as you like him." She says, watching me out of the corrner of her eye. I'm cryng again. Is it that obvious? I ask it out loud to Alice "Is it that obvious?" I ask, look down at my hands sighing. Alice shrugs "To everyone but him."


	12. Tanya Denali

Chapter 12 Tanya Denali

What Alice said made me think more. What if Edward does like me? Not just as a friend or a sister, but maybe more. I lay there in bed thinking this over a little more before I get up. Why would anyone as perfect as Edward want me? Im just plain old Bella Swan. Alice said that it was obvious to everyone _but_ him. I swallow thickly, looking around my room then crawling out of my bed heading to the shower. I stand there in the shower letting the water hit me while I think. If Edward likes me wouldnt he just say so? Or maybe that not how guys think... I wash my hair and step out rapping a towl around me and heading back to my room. I open the door and find an outfit sitting on my bed with a note on it.

_For Edward to see you right._

_- Alice :)_

I stare at the note and gasp as I realize what she meant by it. I look the out fit over and giggle. Alice had prepared a slouchy crew neck sweatshirt, striped racer tanktop, pink lace up shoes, and a tie dyed leather hodo perfectly together. I smiled down at it. I quickly put it on and was out the door shoving shit into my bag. I waited outside for Alice. Man I need car... Alice pulls up with Rose in the front smiling at me. Rose rolls down her window "Dont worry Bell I'll do your hair at school." She calls out, giggling a little at the end. I get into the back of the car and we speed off to school.

We arive at school. Rose and Alice pull me into the bathroom. The minute we step into the bathroom Alice pulls out a little curling iron and plugs it in. It heats up in about a minute. Rose picks it up and starts doing my hair with it. When she is finally done with it, Its curly and pretty looking. I smile and turn around giggling and hugging Rose and thanking her so much. We walk out of there giggling and smiling.

I walk in the middle of Rose and Alice, I feel everyone stair at us. Alice rolls her eyes, "Dont worry B, they cant touch us." She says, Rose nodds with her, "Yeah if they do Emmett, Jasper, and Edward will be kickin some ass." Rose says, swinging her bag over her shoulder and walking in front of us. Rose turns around walking backwards "See ya later bitchs, love ya!" Rose says blowing kisses and walking away leaving me and Alice laughing.

"I'll see you latter B." Alice waves goodbye to me and we seperate ways, I make my way down the hall and turn into the corner. I bump into someone, I blink and look around. "Oh my god! Watch where your going skank!" Luran Mallory screams at me, While Jessica Standly rolls her eyes "God newbie watch it!" Jesscia says sticking her nose up in the air at me, and huffing along with Luran. "Sorry." I say trying to make my way passed Luran and Jessica when Luran grabs my arm and pulls me back. "I dont think so bitch! Look just because Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale talk to you doesn't mean your untouchable!"

She yells in my face, making me flinch back. Jessica nodds "Yeah." She says I look back to luran I watch her face trun into a face of horror, Luran drops my arm and grabs Jessica as some one says "Step the fuck off Whoren, You to fatissca." My eyes go wide and I turn around and about die beacuse I choke on the air I was breathing in. Standing there in all her glory is Tanya fucking Denali.

Tanya glares at them as they run off, Tanya turns to me her face softing a litte. "Im really sorry about that Bella. There just mad beacuse Edward likes you and not them." Tanya says, pinching her nose and shaking her head laughing a little. I gape at her. Tanya fucking Denali is talking to me! Well fuck me sideways. Tanya lets go of her nose and smiles at me. "Look I know what everyone might have told you that im crazy for Edward but im not."

She says laughing at the end. "Im lez , My girlfirends name is Autumn Willson. Don't tell anyone though... Im not ready for that. Thats only reason why I said I liked Edward." My eyes widen, Holy shit! Tanya Denali is Lesbain! I would have never thought Tanya was lesbain. Huh. I nod Tanya smiles and grabs my hand towing me down the hall, "Oh by the way Bella you look beautiuful! Edward doesnt know what he's missing."

Tanya says shaking her head, Tanya takes me to math class and we walk in. "Sit with me today?" She asks, pointing over to two chairs in a corrnor. I nod and follow Tanya over to the chairs. We sit down and pull out our math books and papers. "You know Bella, I think Edward likes you." Tanya says suddenly, Tapping her pen against her cheek and smiling at me. I shrug and go back to my unfinished math homework.

We sit in silence untill class starts, Mr. Hill goes on and on about something irrelivent to math, but its not like we really care what he's talking about. The bell finally rings and Tanya walks me out, We stop outside the door knowing both of us go different ways now. "Bella, Tonight i'm having a party and I want you to come. Tell Edward he has to come too ok." Tanya says, smiling and kissing my cheek. I smile and wave goodbye to her.

I watch Tanya go. "Was that Tanya Denali?" Emmett asks from behind me making me jump about ten feet in air. I scream and filp around "Asshole! you about gave me a heart attack!" I say, Punching him in the arm and walking away from him. Emmett follows me down the hall, "I didnt mean to scare you." Emmett says softly, I turn around and see the hurt in his face. My face softens and I hug Emmett. "Oh Emmy, Im sorry its just you scared me."

I say, Emmett nods and pulls back. "So was that realy Tanya Denali?" He asks, the old Emmett coming back and as a smile comes acrossed his face. I roll my eyes and nod, "Yeah me and Tanya are friends I guess." I say, shrugging Emmett nods and follows me into the lunchroom for lunch. We sit down at a table and wait for the others to show. Rose Is the first one to show up, then Alice and Jasper. I look around the lunchroom for Edward but dont spot him.

Rose notices my looking, "Edwards coming he just has to get something first." I nod and finish up my food. I throw away my tray and head back to the table. When I return Edward is sitting in my spot in between Emmett and Jasper. I stand next to Emmett seeing there are no more chairs at the table. Edward looks up at me, "Did I steal your chair Bella?" He asks, chuckling a little. I nod, Edward pats his lap, "Here come sit on me." I shake my head no and just stand there blushing a little. "Please Bella your making me feel like an asshole for stealing your chair." Edward says, poking out his bottum lip at me.

I groan and walk over to him, Its hard to resist him! Edward scoots his chair back and I sit down on his lap. Alice winks at me and pulls out her phone to text. Alices fingers fly across the keybord like wild fire , I watch memerized by it. Once Alice is done she slips her phone back into her pocket. Not even two minutes later my phone is viberating away in my pocket making Edward jump. "What the hell was that?"

He asks eyeing my back pocket, that just so happens to be right next to his croch... I giggle nervosly, I stand up and pull my phone out of me back pocket. I look at the screen to gasp, there flashing in bright letters is Renees name. I take a deep breathe and look to the first person my eyes land on. Rose, who eyes me and nods to the phone. I take a deep breath and slid the phone up to answer the call.

(Bella **BOLD **Renee reg)

**Hello?**

Bella! Finlay you answer your phone! I've been calling you all day!

**Well um im in school.**

So, Answer your damn phone you little-

The phone call ended with a click before Renee could even finsh. Renee wasn't even the one to hang up. Edward was. He stood there holding the phone is his hand with a blank expression on his face. One look at Edwards face told me that he knew Renee would never let me go. If only he knew the half of it.


	13. What?

Chapter 13 What?  
>Its been exactly two mouths sense I came here to Forks to live with Charlie. Two mouths sense I did the most boldest thing I've every done in my live. Two mouths sense I walked out on Renee. Two days seen she called me, and Edward hung up on her. Now I'm standing in front of my full length mirror in just my underwear seeing how I look a lot like the monster that made me come here in the first place. I knows its a little harsh to think of her like that but, Its all true.<p>

I take many beep breaths before I make my way to my closet and look inside for something to were. I pull out the first thing that catches my eye, which just happens to be my cookie monster tank top. I throw it on over the light gray bra Alice got me at forever 21 and look through my drawers for pants. I find my gray skinny jeans and put them on. The gray skinny jeans go good with my blue cookie monster tank top.

I end up with a pare of neon converse and am heading out the door with my bag slung over my shoulder. In steed of Alice its Edward waiting for me with Emmett, I stop and stair at them. Emmett waves at me from the passenger seat and opens the door to get out. Emmett gets out of Edwards car, walking over to me smiling. "Belly! You look pretty." I smile back at him. "Thanks Em. Wheres Alice?" I ask, looking in the back of Edwards car but only to find it empty. "Oh Alice got the flu and is staying home so she asked Edward to pick you up and I dis-sided I'd come with."

Emmett says, nodding. I nod and follow him over to Edwards car, Emmett lets me have the front and he takes the back. As soon as I sit down Edward smiles at me "Good morning Bella." He says, putting the car in drive and we zoom down the street to word school. Edward pulls into the parking lot and hops out running over to my door and opening it for me. I smile "Thanks." I say, smiling at Edward. He nods and we walk with Emmett over to Rose who is standing next to Jasper talking to him. As soon as Rose sees me shes over at my side in a second flat. "Bella, I'm glade you made it."

She says, grinning at me. I smile and nod at her, The bell rings and I'm off to math. Tanya isn't in school today and sitting in the back of the class with out her makes me feel lonely. I don't listen to the teacher, I just zone out. The bell rings and I sprint out of the class and head straights for Bio, I throw open the door and it hits the wall. Luckily no one is in there to here it... Well except Mr. Banner... "Miss Swan do you have excuse for doing that?"

He asks eyeing me like I'm on drugs. I swallow my spit and look away from him shaking my head. "Detention then. four clock after school be there." says, rolling his eyes and writing me up. I sigh. Charlies gonna kill me! Banner gives me the slip and I roll my eyes heading to my table waiting for Edward to show. Edward finally shows two minutes before the bell rings, and I about do the happy dance. I don't think I could handel Banner giving me the evil eye all class without him...

Edward plops down next to me, grinning. I roll my eyes "Edward wipe that stupid grin off your face." I say, Edwards grin just gets wider. I shake my head and look away from him. Bio goes by so slow, I was scared i wouldn't get out until I was thirty. Me and Edward race to the door me beating him by a second. "Ha! I won." I say, doing my happy dance, that causes of me trying to do the disco and failing so badly I scare some poor freshmen away.

Edward laughs at me and putting his arm around me. Shaking his head "Bella, we are going to have to teach you to dance, If you want to go to the Halloween dance and not embarrass yourself in front of everyone." I gasp. Shit! I forgot about the Halloween dance! Damn it, Alice is gonna want to go to the mall and play Bella barbie! My eyes widen and Edward chuckles "Don't worry Bella if Alice takes you to the mall to get a dress, then I'll go too. I wont let you get stuck in another dressing room." Edward says smiling at the memory, I sigh in relief.

A feeling of trust Wash's over me and, I smile back at Edward and we keep walking down the hall. Me and Edward are the last to show up at the table and Rose eyes us warily then turns back to Jasper, talking about god knows what. Emmett smiles at me and pats the chair on his left side. I smile back, taking the seat and looking over to Edward setting on my left side talking to Jasper. I look at Jasper and see him looking a little depressed. Maybe its because Alice isn't here... Jasper's eyes flicker up to mine then Edwards, A smile playing out on his lips.

I look away, to Emmett who is flipping grapes on his spoon into his mouth. I laugh as one of the grapes over shoot and hit him in the face. Emmett's face scrunches up and he turns to me. "You think that's funny Belly?" He asks, His eyes dancing mischievously. My eyes widen. I shake my head "To late Belly you already laughed." Emmett says laughing evilly at me, I stand up abruptly making the chair slid back and fall back. Rose looks up, eyes narrowing for a second before they are wide and she shaking her head "Run Bella!" She screams, I bolt for the door knowing Emmett's not that fare behind me.

I run as fast as I can pushing myself faster and faster. I can here Emmett's feet pounding after me, I don't dare look back. I run for the football Field, Throwing open the gate and running toward the goalpost. I hide behind it a second before Emmett comes running in looking around for me. I stand there hoping to god he doesn't see me. I hold my breath, waiting for him to leave. Emmett looks around one more time before walking back out of the gate.

I let out a breath and Turn around. I come nose to nose with a pear of green eyes looking down at me. I open my mouth to scream but its covered by a hand. My scream is muffled and the person pulls away from me, but doesn't move there hand. Its Edward, hes holding a finger up to his lips "Shh Bella, he might still be here." Edward whispers softly, I eyes widen and I nod. Edward removes his hand and I take a breath. "Sorry about that but I was worried that Emmett would do something stupid." Edward says, shaking his head at his brother. I roll my eyes "Its ok. I'm sorry I screamed." I say, Edward smiles and my heart melts.

I study Edward, His green eyes smiling at me. I see his lips moving but I don't here it. All I see are his beautiful eyes smiling at me. "Bella. Bella?" Edward asks, I snap out of my stupor "Huh?" I ask shaking my head, Edward stairs at me. "You where just staring at me." He says and I blush looking down. Edwards hand finds its way under my chin and is pulling it up to face him. "Bella, please don't do that." He says, Pain hitting his voice.

I swallow, Why is it that Edward is so hard to figure out? Edward stairs at me "Bella I-" Edward was cut off by Emmett yelling "HA! I found- Oh am I interrupting here?" Emmett asks, looking down and rubbing the back of his neck, kicking the grass with the toe of his shoes. I about yell at him to go away , when Edward starts. "No, Emmett your cool." He says, dropping his hand to his side and walking away. I swallow and stair after him. I look up to Emmett, My vision blurred from tears and mumble an Excuse running away from him and the goalpost. I run with tear running down my face, hot and face.

As I run I pass a group of girls and a sob escapes me. I keep running until I hit the up stairs girls bathroom that no one goes into anymore. Another louder sob escapes just as I throw open one of the stalls and slam it shut. I sob until I cant anymore because it hurts. I sniffle thinking about Edward and his perfect smile. I think about what Alice said in the car 'To everyone but him.' What if Edward does like me?

Edward beautiful eyes flash through my mind and I clinch my fists. With my heart aching I think about Edward and the way he drives, stick shift. I compare all the little thing about him to my old boyfriend. The one that also made me come here. I feel as though Edwards my best friend. I think back to when I woke up to Edward staring at me in my bed. Him sitting with me at the table, watching me take my first bite of Emmett's french toast.

At the party, Laughing with Jasper. God his laugh. I think about the kiss and my hand flys up to my lips. I think about how his perfect lips felt against my imperfect ones. I think about him saying that he didn't regret the kiss. But most of all I think about what Edward might of said before Emmett came yelling. My eyes widen as I realized here in this small ass bathroom That I, Isabella Swan love Edward Cullen.

I love Edward Cullen.


	14. Love

**Ok so sorry about it being a long time seens you've hered from me. I hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14 Love...<p>

After school I went over to the Cullen's, Knowing that Edward is with Emmett at practice for football. Esme is sitting in the living room reading quietly. I make my way up to Alice's room knocking softly. A raspy come in sounds through the door. Opening the door slowly and shutting the door softly. I make my way to Alice's bed, I watch the bump under her covers moves a little and I smile. I slip off my shoes taking off my jacket and backpack. I pull back the covers a little and slip in

. I can barely make out her pale white ghost face, Its doesn't help that all the lights are off in the room. "Hay Ali, Feel any better?" I whisper softly, playing with her hair. Alice shakes her head no and I sigh. The an Idea pops into my head and I smile "Would you like me to make you some soup?" I ask, Alice opens one eye and she nods weak smile on her lips. I smile, setting down her hair and pulling the covers back and getting out. "I'll be right back."

I shut Alice's door softly and stair at it. Thinking of Edward. Hes all I can think of anymore... "Bella?" Someone asks and I flip around, standing there is a sweaty and tired looking Edward. I about scream but instead I cover my mouth "Damn it Edward you seared the shit out of me!" I whisper/yell at him and he grins

"Sorry but you were standing there staring at Alice's door." He says shaking his head at me. I blush and look down but regret it immediately. Hes shirtless. Oh my god! I whimper softly at his six pack and his v sticking out from his shorts. Edward sighs, I look up and am met by his face in mine. His breathing comes out low and slow as if he were taking me in. I shake that though away, staring at him. Edwards hand softly strokes my cheek and my breathing hitches.

Edward lowers his head so his mouth is next to my ear. "Bella, I'm so sorry." He whispers making me shudder, Edward steps back taking his hand with him. My body cries out and my eyes close, Edwards retreating footsteps sound in the silent hallway. A tear slides down my cheek and I whip it away. I shake my head and quickly head to the kitchen. I make some soup for Alice. When I return Alice is sitting up in her bed her face blank and her eyes wide with worry.

"Hay Ali whats wrong?" I ask, Alice's eyes shift up to mine, her eyes searching mine. Alice drops her eyes and nods, my heart breaks a little at this. Alice eats her soups and makes me leave saying that if I stay any longer I'm gonna get sick. I laughed at her. Not having a car and all, I'm very happy that the Cullen's just live a block down. When I get home Therese a note on the frig from Charlie

_Bella,  
>Got called into work I'll be home tomorrow.<br>Love Charlie  
>P.S. If you need anything just call Esme or Carlise.<em>

Charlie left Esme and Carlise numbers at the end of the note even though I know them both and have them in my phone. I roll my eyes at Charlies note, always a worrier. I though the note away and head up to my room. Turning on my CD player and putting in some Kings Of Leon and skipping it to number four, Sex on Fire. I sing along with the song and dance around. I'm in mid twirl when I see something out of the coroner of my eye at my window.

I stop immediately and look at my window and wave a panic goes through me. My mind races with what ifs. What if its Renee? Or My ex boyfriend... Walking back words into my closet pulling out my phone and calling the first know I know. Edwards.

"Hello?" A groggy voice asks through the phone. I sigh in relief "Edward, please come over I think someone is inside the house and I'm scared." I whisper into the phone, There is a slight pause. "Are you hurt Bella?" He asks, pain in his voice. I here shuffling then the opening and shutting of a window. "No just really seared. Edward please hurry." I whisper my voice cracking as I here a vase fall to the ground and shadier. Footsteps form down stairs get louder, and louder "Bella where ever you are don't more ok." Edward says, I can here what sounds like running.

"Ok." I choke out, The footsteps come up the stairs and I whimper. The hole world goes quite. the rain that head started during my dancing falling silent, all I here is the sound of my door nob turning slowly. I hold my breath, as my door opens. The footsteps go by my closet and toward my bed. They stop for a few seconds then continue. They walk by the closet, pausing for a minute then going out of my door and down the stairs.

I here the back door open and shut. My breathe goes out in a woosh, but quickly goes back in as I here my window open. My hands start to shake as I here footstep come toward my closet, I close my eyes just as my closet door opens. "Oh my god Bella, thank god your safe!" Edwards voice says, my eyes snap open and I crush myself to Edward. I sob and Edward whispers things to me. I stop sobbing and look at Edward, his eyes are filled with worry.

"Oh Edward it was so scary!" I say, putting my face in his chest. Edwards arms tight around me and I sigh. "Bella, are you sure they left." Edward asks, My eyes snap open with fear, I pull back and shake my head "Fuck Bella, stay here I'm going to look." Edward says and for some odd reason all I focus on is his mouth making the F word. So hot... I look up at Edward and a tear slides down my cheek "Edward don't leave me here!" I cry, Edwards face flash's with panic, anger, sadness. "What no Bella I would never leave you!" Edward says, pulling me back to him. "I just have to make sure that the intruder is gone ok Bella, I'll be right back."

Edward says, letting go of me but I just hold on tighter. Edward sighs "Bella, its ok. Let go now." He says I look up at him, His green eyes filled with worry. I let go but before I do I kiss his cheek softly. Edwards hand goes up to it, touching it softly. Edward, looks at me then to the door. I nod and Edward walks out into the hall, Edward looks back into my room spotting my unused baseball bat in the coroner, grabbing it he goes back into the hall.

I Liston to Edwards footsteps go down the hall way and down the stairs. I look at the door and Liston for him. I here his footsteps and wait, I here footsteps come up the steps and I take a deep breath. My door opens to revile Edward, smiling. "Well who ever it was is gone now." He says, crossing the room in one stride and putting the baseball bat back in the coroner. Edward stands next to me, and I let out a sigh. Edward looks toward the window "Well I should get going." He says and my eyes widen "Edward please don't! What if he comes back? Please stay with me tonight." I say almost begging, Edward looks at me and then the ground

"Yeah, ok." I smile and crawl into the bed, Edward nods and heads for the door. "Edward, stay with me tonight." I say, looking down at the bed and blushing. I here Edwards breathing stop then start up again. I look up and Edward in already next to the bed. I scoot over, pulling the covers over me. Edward removes his shoes and his jacket. His basketball shorts riding low on his hips. "Is it ok if I take this off?

" Edward asks holding up the end of his shirt. I gulp and nod, suddenly feeling really exposed in my little shorts and black tank top. Edward crawls into the bed, lying down next to me under the covers. Edward radiating heat makes me sigh from the warmth. Edward rolls over facing me, we stair at each other. Edward takes his right hand brushes some hair off my forehead, I blush and look down at the blanket. Edward lets out a deep breath and I roll over my back facing him.

Edward breath washes over my bear shoulder and I shiver "Cold Bella?" Edward asks, my heart stops. My mind screams lie so I do "Yeah." Edward throwes his arm over me and my breathing stops. Edward doesn't notice because I start breathing again fast. Edward slow and soft breathing lullabys me to sleep fast.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it. Thoughts? Questions? Suggestions? REVIEW!<strong>


	15. My Girl

**Guess who :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Waking up to Bella in my arms, is something that is just so indescribable... Bella woke up, two minutes after me. Now sitting in the kitchen making pancakes, and smiling. "I'm so sorry, that I cryed that long." Bella says blushing a little, I smile at her. Shes so cute... "Bella its ok, i'm here for you no madder how long you cry."

I say, Bella giggles "Well arin't you just so nobel." I smirk at her, flipping the pancake over. Bella sits on the counter swinging her legges back and forth. "So tell me Edward, what where you doing when I called you last night?" She asks, raseing her brow at me.

I chuckle, Bella is cute when she's trying to be funny. "Sleeping, what else would I be doing?" I know what I should have been doing, you. Bella giggles "I'm sorry for disturbing your sleep." I chuckle at her, Bella mumbles something. "what?" I ask, Bella blushes "Nothing." I raise my brow at her, grinning evilly at her.

Bella's eyes widen and she hops off the counter. "You better tell me." I say, smirking at her. Bella shakes her head no and takes off running. I laugh at her and take off after her. I chace Bella through the house. Bella runs into the living room, standing on one side of the couch.

We go back and forth and finally I jump over the couch, Bella squeals and turns to run, But I'm just a little faster then her so I snatch her by the wrist and pull her to me. I tickle her, Bella starts screaming and I laugh. "Tell me!" I say tickling more when she shakes her head no, I smile even more.

Bella flings her arms and legs at me, She kicks me in the leg bring us both down with shift kick. Bella lands first and I land on top of her, we breath breathlessly and heavy. We stair at each other, my eyes landing on her lips suddenly. Bella swallows, my eyes flicker up to her eyes then back to her lips.

Her soft sweet breath washes over me and I shudder. Bella sighs, I swallow and my eyes flicker back to her lips. They stay trained to her lips, slightly parted and soft looking. "Bella." I say staring at her lips, I feel myself lean forward just a little bit. "Yes." Her reply comes out in a whimper. "tell me to stop, now are I wont." I say truthfully, Bella doesn't speak and I look up at her. "Bella if you want me to stop tell me." I say, Bella doesn't say anything.

My eyes again go straight to her lips. slowly but surely I move forward to kiss her. Our lips touch softly and I see stars. Bella's lips are soft and wonderful just like the first time we kissed. Our mouths move as one, opening and closing. Sliding my tongue a cross Bella's lower lip, asking for entrench to her mouth.

Bella complies and I slid my tongue in softly. my though explores her mouth, softly her though touches mine and I groan. Bella whimpers softly, arching her back. I run my hands down her sides, stopping at her waist and enclosing my arms around her pulling her closer to me. Bella's soft skin rubs against mine and it sends me reeling for more. I pull away before I get to out of hand. Bella pouts at me "We need to stop before we do something that you'll regret."

I say, Bella shakes her head and places her lips back on mine softly. I sigh, and we light peck for a minute. We pull away, smiling like idiots. Then it hits me, maybe Bella likes me back. I mean we just kissed again, that's gotta mean something, right? I take a deep breath of Bella. "Bella, can I ask you something?" I say, playing with her hair softly. She hums in response "Do you maybe, wanna go out sometime?" I ask, feeling really shy all the sudden.

I here Bella's sharp intake of breath "Yes." I sigh of course she'd say no... what would she want with me. "Oh ok I understand then." I say standing up and walking to the door. "I guess I'll be heading home now." I say, Bella rushes up to me. "Edward I said yes." what? "What?" I ask, eyes wide "I said yes." my eyes still wide "Really?" I ask, Bella places her lips on mine. "Yes." Kiss "Really." Kiss. I smile into the kiss and pull her close to me.

We pull a part again, smiling. "Bella you just made me the happiest man alive." I say, Bella laughs kissing me again. "Edward I would love to go out with you." Bella says, blushing a little and I chuckle. Opening the door and smiling at Bella I walk out of the door. Heading home, I walk with a bounce in my step.

I make it home and open the door taking off my shoes and jacket by the door. "Edward honey is that you?" Esme calls from somewhere in the house. "Yeah." I call back to her and make my way up to my room. I open my door and head start for my bed and plop down on it. I lay there smiling like a damn idiot. I sigh and sit up looking around my room. A knock sounds on my door "Come in." I say, my door opens and Emmett comes in smiling widely. "So I came in here last night to see if you had any rubbers and you weren't here. Get any last night?" Emmett asks wiggling his eye brow at me.

I roll my eyes "Emmett why the fuck would I have rubbers in my room? And no, I didn't get any last night." I say shaking my head and looking out the window at Bella's house. Emmett laughs "well little brother, what did you do at lovely Bella last night then?" He asks, I turn my head and look at him with wide eyes. "Nothing like that!" I say "She was scared so I came over and she asked me to stay with her, so I did." I say truthfully, Emmett shakes his head "Ed you really should stop messing with Bella." He says standing up and heading for the door. "I'm not playing with her Emmett, this is for real"

I say, looking out the window at Bella's house again. What if I am playing with her? If so, I never... I never mean't too. It just that, shes the one. at lest I want her to be. Bella's everything to me, I need her. I know it selfish as fuck to say, but I want her and I never want to let her go. I want her to be mine. Always. But as Esme and Carlise would say, Only time well tell.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it, Its Edward. Any thoughts on Edward?<strong>

**To the people who tell me great things that help**

**-To Brandy() an Brady(), Im not so sure is thats the same person or not...**

**Brandy()- I haven't really though about making a seqeul to Panic Attack, but I well take that into conciteration :)**

**Brady()- I know and thank you for telling me about my miss spelling... My Beta has been sick for a while... Thank you so much.**

**Please review, Reviews make my day :D**


	16. Happy Days

**Hay all you out there that read my storys! I'm sorry if you feel that I went off the end for a little but I was dealing with some family stuff and haven't writin in a while... But as always I hope you enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>After a round of happy dancing around the living room and some screaming. I took many deep breaths, and cursed god. Alice is gonna fucking shit a brick if Edward tells her first... Fuck and on Que my phone started to ring<p>

_You're a true friend  
>You're here till the end<br>You pull me aside when something ain't right  
>Talk with me now and into the night<br>'Til it's alright again  
>You're a true friend<em>

Alice. I slid my phone up "Yes?" I ask politely into the phone. An ear piecing screams rips through the phone. "There's something your not telling me Bella!" She yells at me, I take a deep breath. "Alice, Edward asked me to go out with him on a date." I whisper into the phone, the line goes silent. I can't here anything, I pull the phone away from my ear. It flashes telling me that the call was ended. Bitch. A knock sounds at the door, I close my phone and shove it into my pocket. I open the door and am attacked by Alice "OH MY GOD!" She screams, jumping on me.

"What the hell Alice get off!" I yell at her, Alice doesn't respond just bounces on my tummy. "AH! I new this was gonna happen!" She screams "DOG PILE!" Someone screams and suddenly there is a hug weight on my tummy and I'm screaming "GET THE FUCK OFF!" I here the very distinctive chuckle of Emmett. "You ass! get the fuck off me fat ass!" I scream, Emmett laughs "Ah Belly, but you so comfy!" He say bouncing around like Alice, Alice giggles and they both bounce together "What the hell is going on in here?" Charlie asks from the door, he's mid step into the walkway his hand on his gun

. Everyone stops moving and stairs at Charlie, like you really just missed Alice screaming that. Or at least I did... Alice is up and over to Charlie giggling like a little girl. "Oh Charlie, our little Bella is growing up." She says and Emmett looks at her funny "What? I though we were dog piling not talking about Edward and Bella." I blush as Charlie turns to me he eyes wide. "Does Esme know?" He asks a smile playing out on his lips. "Nope." Emmett says popping the P at the end. I blush more as Charlie laughs "I wanna tell her, Shes will pee herself when she finds out...

God she's been just dieing for Bella and Edward to get together since she met Bella." Charlie says to Emmett and Alice like I'm not even here. "Um hello still here." I say waving at them, Emmett shushes me with his hand, I glare at them "Ooh I hope Bella lets me do her hair for their date!" Alice says clapping her hands, I roll my eyes "Well since you guys are ignoring me, no Alice you can't." I say Alice flips around "Yes I am." I don't reply because the look on her face is scary, I know from Emmett that you do not go against Pixie Alice. Oh hell no.

I look over to Emmett and Charlie for help, but they both chicken out at her look that she shoots them. I glare at them both, chickens. Alice smiles and turns to me a evil look in her eyes. I sigh, she won. "Fine." I say, Alice screams and claps her hands. I shake my head a her "So where is he taking you?" She asks eyeing me, I shrug and Alice huffs "What he didn't even tell you where you were going? That's just my brother for ya." She says rolling her eyes at Edward, I smile it's just like her and Edward. I take a step forward to her "Alice he just asked me today, it's not like were getting married."

I say, Alice's eyes widen "Oh my god I can't wait until you two get married it will be great!" I blush, is that all she heard was marriage? What the hell am I going to do with her? My blush goes away and Alice flips out her phone and dials a number. The person on the other line answers and Alice smiles "Hello, so tell me Edward where are you taking my Bella?" Alice asked sweetly into the phone and I blush again even redder. I don't here his reply, all I see is Alice grinning "Great!" Alice says into the phone, pulling it away from her ear. Alice hands me the phone and I take a deep breath

"Hello?" I ask into the phone, I can here Edwards smile "hay." He says softly, I shudder a little. God can a voice get any sexier? I smile "Whats up?" I ask, I here the shuffling of things then Edward speaks again "Bella, I miss you." My breathing stops, did he just say that he misses me? My smile gets wider "I miss you too Ed." I say using Emmett's nickname for him, Edward laughs "Good, so listen our date is Monday night." Edward says my smile gets bigger "I can't wait." I say Edward sighs "I'll talk to you later ok baby." Edward says and my heart skips a beat. Baby.

"Ok Hun see you later." I hand the phone back to a giggling Alice and head to the kitchen. As soon as I'm away from them, I let out a small scream in my hand. I jump around a little, Edward called me baby! I squeak and spin around again. Im going out with Edward Cullen Monday night! I here Alice laugh from the door way, I flip around to face her. "Ah Bella you got it bad." Alice says softly, I look at her and smile. I cross the kitchen and Alice meets me half way. We hug each other tight "I love him Ali." I say softly into her spiky black hair, Alice nods "I love him too."

I can feel her tears slid down her cheek onto my shirt. I nod "He loves you too." I say, The image of Jasper looking so sad when Alice wasn't there pops into my head. Alice smiles up at me "He loves you too Bell, So much." The tears slid down our cheeks freely "Whats going on in here?" Charlie asks from the door way, making us look up. I smile at him and whip away my tears "Girl talk, Charlie." Alice says, softly letting go of me and whipping her tears away from her own cheeks. Charlie nods, he leans on the door way and smiles at us. Emmett is standing next to him soon a smile on his lips. "So you and Edward eh." Emmett says, I shake my head

"Yeah, me and Edward."


End file.
